


Seek,and Ye Shall Find

by merlin07



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 11:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 19,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10359318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlin07/pseuds/merlin07
Summary: Sequel to What You Wish For





	1. Chapter 1

As they left the planet the occupants of the TARDIS were debating their next move. The Doctor wanted to go straight to David's house to see if that's where the actor had gotten to, Jack wanted to head to Torchwood do run bio-scans of Earth and environs to look for the tall Scot and The Master wanted to go somewhere far away from all of them.

It was finally decided that Torchwood should be the first stop.

Wendy was waiting for them, Jack had phoned ahead and she had set about getting the best equipment set up and ready. Including one bit of machinery that to the untrained eye looked suspiciously like a large blender. Now all they needed to do was set it for David's unique biology and find him.

Jack and The Master had a bet. They didn't feel including The Doctor in on it would be in their best interest, he would just lecture them. Jack's bet was that the missing man had just had enough of them all and went home.

The Master's bet was that he had been carted off by some unnamed and sinister forces. Not quite pointing the finger at a branch of Torchwood, but hinting at it, to be used in scientific experiments.

The wager was a week of complete servitude on the part of the loser towards the winner. Both men had the first days already planned out, each confident that they would be the victor.

The Doctor was too distracted to notice the sudden chumminess that came over the other two. He was running around the console like he was being chased by something vicious and rabid, flipping switches, twirling knobs and occasionally making his already worried looking hair stand up even further.

It wasn't until he heard a completely out of place, considering the situation, giggle coming from one of them that he stopped his movements and looking over the rim of his glasses at Jack and The Master sitting buddy-close on the jumpseat.

"What are you both up to?" he asked his voice casual even though they could feel the heat of his glare.

"Nothing that concerns you," The Master shot back, then he giggled once more as the image of Jack wearing nothing but a collar and a small leather thong kneeling at his feet hit him again.

Jack too had a pretty inappropriately cheeky expression on his face until he snapped back to the present and saw the disapproval in the dark eyes boring into his skull.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"This is serious," the thin Time Lord chided them both, "he could be in real danger."

"I know Doc, we were just talking about something else," Jack tried to come up with a convincing lie, but he needn't have bothered The Doctor had forgotten about them as he punched in the landing sequence and set the brakes.

The door opened to find they had landed in the middle of the hub; Jack stepped out into the warm, welcoming arms of Wendy and Ieaun. Even though for them it had only been a day, their beloved boss' return was something to celebrate.

The smiles stopped when The Master exited the TARDIS. Wendy immediately made it a point to watch his every move, remembering a previous visit when anything portable became so as he stuffed his pockets full of Torchwood property.

Jack extracted himself from Ieuan's arms after a decent length of time and settled in front of a computer, typing away furiously. The Doctor hovered just over his shoulder reading the screen as it flashed information faster than the human eye could read.

After a moment Jack sat back with a sigh, "I only caught part of that," he rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "but the part I did catch was he's not here."

"Who's not?" Ieaun asked joining them, and squinting at the screen.

"David," The Doctor replied still reading the data.

Seeing that the one word answer was not enough, Jack quickly filled him in on the events.

"Are you sure he left of his own free will?" Wendy asked.

"We aren't completely sure, but it seems very likely given his mental state," The Doctor offered.

"You don't think he's suicidal?" Ieuan's question made them all stop and look at him. It was apparent no one had even considered that. He instantly regretted even thinking it as the faces of his lover and the Time Lord seemed to lose all colour.


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor was the first to recover, "he isn't dead...yet," he trailed off, "I can still feel him but I'm not getting a read on his location." He stood up, "there's a trip I need to make, on my own. Can you keep an eye on him?" that last bit was said to Jack, regarding The Master.

"You can't keep dropping me off at Torchwood whenever it's convenient!" the dark suited Time Lord groused, "it's not a day care centre!"

"Awww," Jack cooed, "does him need a nap?"

"Or a nappie change?" Wendy chimed in.

"What a grumpy pants!" Ieaun chuckled.

Seeing the incredulous look on The Master's face at this teasing, The Doctor tried, pretty unsuccessfully, not to laugh. "I won't be gone long," he soothed as soon as he was sure he could stop giggling, "I'll be back soon."

As the TARDIS doors shut he heard his fellow Time Lord grumbling about lack of respect much to the amusement of the others.

Setting the time capsule's coordinates, he set a course towards his destination. Once that was done, he went still, Ieuan's words ringing in his ears. He hoped that he was wrong but looking back now he hadn't really considered the toll all of these recent events had had on David, he had kept pushing on like normal, never stopping to ask how the actor was doing.

Now, he feared, he had lost him forever.

Thinking of his David, reminded him it was past time to check in on the other one. He had left him in excellent care, but he periodically felt the need to visit just to be sure things were still on track.

He had received word that the patient had been released into a more halfway house living arrangement after very intensive and apparently successful in-care treatment. He hoped that this was not just another misstep, knowing how well David Smith conned so called 'experts' once before.

When he landed the TARDIS, he was surprised to find himself in the country. A group of houses all backing up to a courtyard looked completely unlike what he was expecting to see. The only give away that this was a bit different was the high security gates, open for now, equipped with monitoring devices.

Heading for the third house in the grouping, The Doctor remembered his last encounter with the troubled man. He had been sedated to the teeth and was still fighting the restraints as they tried to put him under, the whole time ranting incoherently at the top of his lungs.

This seemed almost too quiet in contrast.

He rang the bell and waited to be admitted to the house. The woman who answered the door was wearing a painter's smock with drips of yellow paint all down her front, her long blonde hair in a thick braid down her back. She smiled at him, "you're The Doctor?" when he nodded she gestured for him to come in, "thank you for calling ahead to let us know you were coming."

The Time Lord stepped inside, the house was warm and inviting, the smells of freshly baked biscuits mixed with wet paint as they walked towards the back garden.

"I'm Stacey," she offered, "I was hired, by the agency, to be his personal nurse."

Just as she said that another woman appeared. This one wearing the tale-tell scrubs and sensible shoes of the medical profession, "but since then I've taken on a more personal interest. This is Helena," she gestured at the other woman.

"So if you're not his nurse?" The Doctor ventured, then not quite sure how to proceed trailed off with a shrug.

"He doesn't need full time care anymore,” Helena volunteered, "with the medications and Stacey's TLC; he's doing so much better. I'm actually here to check on her, not him."

This further confused the Time Lord, he cut his eyes from one woman to the other, but before he could ask they had reached the back door. Stacey opened it, and pointed to a large patch of tilled dirt. "he's planting a garden. I've been craving fresh tomatoes," her smile widened, "I'll leave you two to talk," she patted him lightly on the shoulder


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor stepped outside into the garden and slowly approached the kneeling man. The last time they had met resemblance to his David was a bit of a shock, even though he knew this one was an almost exact duplicate.

Since that meeting this reality's version had made some changes to his appearance. His reddish brown hair was considerably longer and curled around his shoulders as he bent to pull a weed. It was also apparent that he had been working out, which as The Doctor grew nearer, he was not sure was a good thing. The man had already demonstrated almost super-human strength before, adding more muscle mass to that could be problematic.

His presence was finally noticed as he stepped onto the paving bricks leading to the vegetable patch.

Instead of the mad gleam and the scowl he was expecting he got a warm smile as the kneeling man rose. David Smith quickly dusted off his hands on his jeans before extending one of them to The Doctor.

"Welcome, come sit down!" he gestured towards some chairs, "it's really nice to see you again."

As they walked towards the chairs The Doctor gave him a once over. His normally pale skin was now lightly tanned and the dark circles and signs of strain were completely gone.

"I can't thank you enough for all that you've done for me," the tall man continued, "it's been a wild ride, that's for sure! But things are finally settling out."

"I'm glad to hear that," The Doctor smiled softly as he took his seat, "I met Stacey she seems like a nice person..."

"She's more than that," David Smith replied, "without her I wouldn't be here today. She's the best thing that ever happened to me."

As if summoned by her name being mentioned, Stacey appeared in the doorway, bearing a tray of lemonade and biscuits, "thought you boys might like something to nibble on while you talk."

She set the tray down and as she turned the light hit her smock just right, turning it almost see-through. In that moment it all became clear. Underneath the paint stained garment it was quite apparent that she was heavily pregnant.

Then he noticed the sparkling engagement ring on her finger and the wider smile on David's face as he watched her walk away.

"Congratulations," The Doctor broke the silence. He wasn't sure how good this really was but tried for sincerity. He wanted to believe that this man truly was completely well but wasn't quite convinced. The madness he had felt in the other David's cellar, the heat of his anger was hard to reconcile to the now calm man sitting next to him.

David noticed the Time Lord's concern, "I know I haven't exactly impressed you so far with my stability," he leaned in a bit, "but I promise you, I am trying as hard as I can to be a more productive member of society and I wouldn't do a thing to harm a hair on her head. I love her. We plan to get married as soon as I am officially released from care."

The Doctor nodded, there was no doubt in his mind that love could cure many things, he just hoped this was one of those cases.

That out of the way it hit David Smith that this wasn't just a routine visit, "but that's not why you're here is it?" he asked.

At this the Time Lord smiled, "you're very perceptive." Then he took a deep breath, "our version of David is missing. He apparently took a Vortex Manipulator and went...somewhere."

"I don't have him!" the other man quickly replied, "you are welcome to search the house!"

"No, no, I know you don't," The Doctor soothed, "I scanned before I landed. But you do have something I need."

"And what is that?"

"Insight," came the one word answer.


	4. Chapter 4

Waiting for the Time Lord to elaborate a bit David Smith poured out two glasses of lemonade but didn't hand one over. The Doctor noticed this with a wry grin. This man may not be the most balanced individual, but he wasn't stupid. He knew trust was an issue. By letting The Doctor choose which glass he wanted he was trying to put him at his ease.

"Thank you," he picked up the one closest to him and took a sip. The cool slightly tart, slightly sweet liquid was refreshing and helped him to compose his thoughts.

"You touched minds with our David, back when, well you know," he finally spoke, "and so you must have some deeper understanding of his inner most thoughts."

This made the other man pause for a moment, eyes closed, clearly searching his memory, "overall he's a pretty grounded person, likes his life for the most part. But you're coming into it sort of set everything on its head."

This was not new information to The Doctor, but it was good to have that confirmed.

"There's the strain of having a secret life that he can't really talk to the people in his 'regular' world about, lest they think he's crazy. And I can really relate to that," David sighed once before continuing, "so he has to be careful what he says around his friends and family. And then there's a bit of...um...hard to put into words it's more complicated."

At that The Doctor's hands rose to the other's temples, not quite touching, "may I?" he asked, at the nod of consent his long fingers made contact.

The rush of images and emotions was intense; he was not only getting this David's thoughts and memories but sharing his version's as well. He was pleased to see that the man in his grip was truly trying to get well and had no hidden agenda but what he found out from the stolen information didn't exactly soothe his already frayed nerves.

He dropped the connection and with shaky hands picked up the glass of lemonade again and took a bracing mouthful.

"Did you get anything useful?" David Smith asked brushing a stray lock of hair from his eyes as he sat back.

"Yes, thank you," The Doctor replied. Then he turned to face the other man, "if you were him and for a while you were, and you wanted to get away from us all for a bit, where would you go?"

"Tricky. He doesn't feel really at home anywhere right now. It's like he's fractured into many pieces and is trying to put them back together in a way that makes sense..." his eyes narrowed as a thought hit him, "in some ways you're doing to him what my parents did to me."

Before he could elaborate further Stacey appeared in the doorway once more, "honey, sorry to interrupt but I can't reach the new brushes, you put them up on the shelf just out of my reach!" she laughed patting her stomach with a smile.

David Smith rose to his feet, "it's been a real pleasure seeing you again Doctor," he tried for a smile but it half-froze on his face, "I hope you find him and I hope he is OK, I'll let you see yourself out."

Walking through the house on the way back to the TARDIS The Doctor saw Stacey, hands on her hips, smiling up at her beloved, as he climbed up a step ladder to retrieve a new pot of paint and some brushes for her.

He offered up a prayer to whatever deities were listening that this family would be happy and all would be well. When this baby came that it would be given all the comfort and hope its father never felt he had.

Unbidden, he flashed on the image of the alternate world's Violet and John lying dead, throats cut.

With a shudder he tried to focus on the present and not let the pall of what had happened colour his hope for their future.


	5. Chapter 5

Even though he had his fears about David Smith allayed a bit and had gained a more clear picture of his David’s mental state The Doctor was not at all soothed. In fact he was even more determined to find the actor and have that long overdue talk that Jack had not-too-subtly hinted at before.

Had he not promised to return Torchwood after his quick visit to the alternate world he would have continued this search solo. He weighed breaking his word and just continuing on by himself but then remembered that The Master was among the normal staff and most likely causing problems. As much as it was a relief to be free of him, momentarily, he couldn’t justify leaving him there.

He knew where he had to go next, and didn’t relish telling John and Violet that he had lost their son. He was painfully aware of how much faith and trust they had given him to keep their only child safe and it was a great responsibility.

He stopped his movements around the console as he recalled David Smith’s take on this situation. Was he really doing the same thing the troubled man’s parents had done to him? Was he, just as innocently as the murdered couple had done, making the actor into a monster?

He shook that thought of his head. His David was an adult, a well-grounded one. He was not a child systematically isolated and made to hide his true nature. Confused, probably, maybe even a bit angry at The Doctor for not being very open with him, perhaps, but not homicidal.

Or so he hoped.

Putting on his best cheerful façade The Doctor finished landing the TARDIS and stepped into the hub.

Jack was the first to greet him as he exited the time capsule, "how was your trip?”

"It was enlightening,” the thin Time Lord replied, knowing that Jack wanted to know exactly where he had been but was unwilling to come right out and ask.

Letting it drop for now the ex-Time Agent changed the subject, "The Master is currently entertaining Wendy with his tales of, well I’m assuming complete bull…but anyway she is keeping him busy.”

"He really seems to have taken a shine to her,” he added as they walked towards her office, then he laughed, "or he thinks she’s easily impressed, hard to say which.”

Noting that The Doctor was not his normal chatty self, Jack stopped and turned to face the Time Lord, "talk to me,” he pleaded.

"Do you think I’m evil?” The Doctor asked his voice soft.

"Of course not!” Jack protested, "what in the world would even make you ask me that?”

Giving the now very concerned man a quick sum up of his visit to the alternate reality The Doctor ended with, "and now I’ve potentially ruined another life.”

"Doc, you can’t be so hard on yourself,” Jack admonished, "I’ll bet if you could ask David right now if he would want his memory wiped and his old life back he’d decline. He just needs some time on his own, I’m guessing. You would never intentionally harm someone you care about.”

"Intentionally,” The Doctor sighed, "that is an important qualifier.”

"You know what I meant.”

"You’re not incorrect, it is never intentional, but it does seem to happen, anyway,” at this the thin Time Lord rubbed his eyes tiredly, "if, when, I see him again we will talk and I will listen, I promise but first I need to find him.”

"Maybe he doesn’t want to be found,” The Master piped up. He had joined them in the corridor unnoticed, "have even you considered that? Maybe he’s just tired of you, Rassilon knows I can relate!”

Turning on his heel without another word The Doctor left the two of them standing alone.

Jack stepped in front of the dark suited Time Lord, eyes blazing, "you, on the other hand are evil, and you can just shut up!” then he turned and ran off after The Doctor.

The Master smiled, "that was too easy,” he laughed and at a more leisurely pace followed the ex-Time Agent.


	6. Chapter 6

The Doctor hadn't gotten far and Jack caught up to him easily, "you know you can't take anything The Master says personally," he started.

"I don't, believe me," The Doctor replied softly, "but I can't help but think I should have seen this coming, I'm more disgusted with myself than anything."

"We'll find him," Jack soothed, taking the Time Lord's cool hand in his warm one he gave it a reassuring squeeze, "and I'm sure once you two talk it out things will be fine."

"How did he know how to use the device?" The Doctor whirled around to face the ex-Time Agent, "it's not like he would have had any experience with it! Did you show him?"

"I did not!" Jack's eyes were wide as he took a step back letting go of the other man's hand, "I have no idea how he knew that, maybe it was a lucky guess!"

"He just picked up the Vortex Manipulator and knew what sequence to press? That's not lucky that's a miracle!"

"Or..." Jack stopped and then they both turned to look at The Master as he approached.

"I don’t like that look,” The Master growled, "whatever it is you two are cooking up, count me out!”

"Did you show David how to use the Vortex Manipulator?” Jack demanded.

"First of all, that is hardly a bit of sophisticated machinery, even a dumb ape,” he gestured vaguely in Jack's direction, "like you can use it so I hardly think the mongrel, who appears to have more of a brain than you could ever possess would need a lesson. Secondly, when do you think I would have gotten time or the inclination to do that?”

"How about a simple yes or no?”

"No, I did not,” The Master shook his head, "so don’t go blaming me for his disappearance,” then he added, "I’d much rather have him around than you anyway.”

As Jack made to step in closer The Doctor put a restraining hand on his shoulder, "this isn’t going to get us anywhere. Even if The Master is telling the truth, which is a 50/50 chance, it doesn’t matter how David got the thing to work, it’s where he wound up.”

Seeing the anger still flashing in the deep blue eyes of his friend the thin Time Lord spun him around to face him, "it’s not your fault, Jack. You did nothing wrong. You couldn’t have known this was going to happen.”

"But if he had taken better care of his toys…” The Master interjected, then he went silent as both men scowled at him, "so much for the 'truth will set you free’,” he grumbled as he pretended to examine his nails.

"Don’t listen to him,” The Doctor advised, "listen to me. I’m sure once we find David we will be able to get the answers as to why, but until then, don’t drive yourself crazy wondering.”

"Speaking of,” The Master piped up, "shouldn’t we be looking for our lost stray instead of kissing each other’s egos?”

"He has a point Doc,” Jack admitted reluctantly.

"Time to admit you misplaced the prized son,” The Master smiled gleefully.

As if his fellow Time Lord hadn’t spoken The Doctor replied, "I think a visit to the meta…I mean John and Violet’s world is in order.”

"You should write his name a hundred times on a chalk board,” The Master laughed, "maybe then you’ll remember it.”

"You aren’t helping,” Jack admonished, as he advanced again, this time his fists clenched at his side.

"Who said I was trying to?”

"Anyway!” The Doctor stepped between them, "I promise once this is all settled you two can beat each other senseless, but for now, can we please concentrate on the issue at hand?”

"Sounds good to me,” Jack agreed.

"You’re welcome to come with us,” the thin Time Lord offered.

"Think I’ll sit this one out,” the ex-Time Agent sat at one of the computers, "and continue to do a search for him from here. Good luck!”


	7. Chapter 7

"Do you want to stay here or come with me?" The Doctor asked his fellow Time Lord as they approached the TARDIS.

"Let me see, spend more time in the irritating company of Captain Hormone and his merry bunch or see you try to explain to the doting parents, how you seemed to have misplaced their bouncing baby boy?" The Master pretended to weight these options carefully, "decisions, decisions..."

"Well?" The Doctor prompted as he opened the doors of the time capsule.

"As if there were any question," the dark suited Time Lord grinned, "miss an opportunity to see you humiliated? I mean, really..." with that he stepped inside, "I'm going to enjoy this."

Deciding, wisely, to not respond to that, The Doctor set the coordinates and starting the dematerialisation process.

The Master took a seat on the railing just next to the jump seat as if he were watching a football match. His bi-coloured eyes gleaming with anticipation, "how are you going to approach this?" he wondered, "a roundabout lead in? 'Hi, how's things, wonderful weather, I lost your son?' Or a more direct approach, 'do you have a good picture of the mongrel? suitable for a milk carton perhaps?' I don't know. Personally I think it's probably better to get it out in the open first."

A casual observer would have thought the tall Time Lord was ignoring this but the tenseness in his shoulders and the firm set of his jaw indicated that the words being hurled at him were having an impact.

Almost one cue, suddenly the whole ship lurched to one side, causing The Master to slide along the length of the railing and slam into a support strut before falling to the floor cursing loudly ending with, "if you were my ship I'd have sold you for scrap ages ago!" he growled as he picked himself off the floor, "you did that on purpose."

"It was just turbulence," The Doctor came to the defence of his beloved TARDIS.

"There is no such thing in the Time Vortex and you know it! I wasn't born yesterday!"

The Doctor was saved from having to come up with a reply by the TARDIS landing with its customary grinding sound.

The Master rushed towards the door, setting aside his customary more leisurely and dignified gait as he looked forward to this meeting. While The Doctor was uncharacteristically still and quiet.

He had faced many enemies in the past, fearsome foes and hadn't blinked. This was more daunting to him than that. He played out in his mind, over and over again how this was going to go down and none of the scenarios were in the least bit appealing.

He had timed their landing to coincide with Violet still being at work, hoping to get to John on his own first and get that part done as quickly as possible. The meta-crisis' anger would be twenty times easier to deal with than Violet's tears and some part of him hoped John would break the news to her himself instead of the task falling to himself.

The Master had arrived at the house first, practically skipping to the front door and ringing the bell before his fellow Time Lord had even stepped out of the capsule.

John was holding a spanner and looked as if he had taken a bath in his clothing when he answered the door, "don't tell me," he looked the dark suited Time Lord up and down slowly, "you're supposed to be a psycho-killer right? Is it Halloween already?"

"Ha, ha, very amusing," The Master shot back, "and what are you supposed to be?"

"A plumber," John replied wiping his wet right hand on his equally wet jeans, "the kitchen sink is stopped up, and apparently Violet thinks I should be able to fix it," he sighed, then he looked past him to the big blue box, his eyes narrowing with suspicion, "but I'm guessing this isn't a routine home inspection....where's The Doctor?"


	8. Chapter 8

David hadn't really meant to use Jack's Vortex Manipulator. He had lain awake long after the ex-Time Agent had fallen asleep watching the twinkling lights and it intrigued him. The longer he stared at it the more the lights flashed and after a while it started to whisper to him. That surprised him, having only had that experience with the fob watch that The Doctor had given him.

This made him curious as to what would happen if the two devices got together. He pocketed the Vortex Manipulator with the intent of taking it back to the bungalow to test this then returning it before Jack awoke and once his curiosity was sated.

Back in his own room he found the watch in his other pair of jeans. He tightened the leather bracelet of the device around his wrist and held the two together as he sat on the edge of his bed. To his disappointment the only thing that happened was the watch chimed once under its closed lid and that was it.

He slipped the watch back into his pocket and was about to head back to Jack's hotel room to return the Vortex Manipulator. But as he rose to leave his mind wandered, replaying some of the past adventures with The Doctor and the next thing he knew, he woke up on a different world.

When he regained consciousness he recalled the thin Time Lord's warning about time traveling without a capsule as he sat up with a groan, his head pounding and his mouth dry. Wishing he had a banana and a large glass of water he slowly got to his feet.

His arrival had not gone unnoticed and before he could get his bearings he was whisked away and that, he looked around the room again, was how he wound up here.

Now that he was away from the TARDIS, he felt all the weight of the past few weeks lifting from his shoulders. It was not just because he didn't trust the accuracy of the device still strapped to his wrist or the fear that his next jump would take him somewhere he never wanted to go, that prevented him from leaving. He also needed the time on his own to figure out what he wanted to do with the rest of his life.

After seeing his double, a man broken by his heritage and wondering if he was about to break himself, he desperately wanted to be away from the Time Lords until he was sure he wasn't going to go mad and hurt anyone.

Adding to that there was also the guilt.

How could he be so lucky and have so much when his duplicate had nothing? He felt unworthy, ashamed of being happy knowing that on some alternate world his name-sake was being torn to pieces, wracked with guilt, ripped apart by his inner demons.

Every time he closed his eyes he saw those of the other man, mirrors of his own, filled with tears and a heart-wrenching sadness would wash over him. It seems unfair that just one decision could be so devastating and that he was free to live his life while the other man was locked away both mentally and physically.

He almost asked for word to be sent to The Doctor, just to let him know he was safe and not to worry. But he knew he would most likely show up and whisk him off before he was ready to be in the company of the Time Lord again. Before it he was sure it was safe for everyone involved.

Part of him wondered how he was going to get home to his world when the time came to leave this place and face the music.

But for now he was content to stay put. He was being treated well, he was in the company of beings that asked little of him and he had all the time he needed to, hopefully, make the right decision.

\---------

The Master, frustrated with The Doctor's non-appearance, gestured for John to stay put then doubled back to the TARDIS. He grabbed the other Time Lord's hand as soon as he emerged from the capsule and at a dead run dragged him to the still open front door.

A bit out of breath from his exertion he hauled The Doctor up the three steps to the doorway and then let go of his hand, "tell him the good news!" he panted, smiling at the two of them.

John, noting the expressions on the faces of the Time Lords in front of him knew whatever was going to be revealed was not going to be good. Wisely deciding that having a spanner in his grip when whatever it was that had The Master grinning ear to ear and The Doctor looking like he wanted to run screaming away from him, was probably not a good idea. John ushered them inside, then he excused himself to dry off and get ready for what was to come.


	9. Chapter 9

Once John re-joined them, The Doctor took a deep breath and filled his almost-clone in on the details.

That done, the thin Time Lord sat back on the sofa waiting for the yelling, admonishing and possible calling into question of his character to commence. After a moment when nothing happened he wondered if the meta-crisis had gone into shock, the man seemed to have not heard a word he had just said.

The Master had leaned forward in eager anticipation of the verbal onslaught, his eyes darting from the two pairs of identical dark brown eyes waiting for the entertainment to begin.

John stood rock still. Only the steady rise and fall of his chest and the occasional slow blink gave any indication he was still alive.

"That was disappointing," The Master groused, breaking the silence, "I was hoping for a bit more of a reaction than that!"

At his words both men turned to stare at him.

"Well?" the thin Time Lord prompted as he turned back to gaze up at the still silent meta-crisis.

"What do you want me to say?" John's voice was so soft it was almost hard to make out his words.

"Anything you'd like."

"Tell him how irresponsible he is in letting your beloved boy loose on strange world, unprotected!" The Master offered.

"He's a grown man," John replied, "it's not as if The Doctor put a gun to his head and told him to do that, am I right?"

The Doctor nodded, "Jack is working on syncing up the missing Vortex Manipulator with the one he still has, he thinks he can get a bead on David's location from that."

"If he's still got it on," John sat on the sofa next to his creator.

By the stricken look on The Doctor's face it became apparent that he hadn't considered that in his plan to find the missing man.

John folded his hands in his lap, a gesture that to the unobservant would look harmless but the white knuckles as he gripped himself gave away the tension underlying this action. After a few moments he spoke, not looking at either of them but seeming to address a point in space, "do you remember when you suggested that little what-if trip, to visit the life we could have had and I said it was a bad idea? That somehow this would all come back to haunt us?"

Knowing anything he could say now would not be appreciated The Doctor stayed quiet.

Turning to face his creator, John continued, "you accuse me of being a dangerous being..." he stopped and unclenching his hands, ran one over his face slowly, taking a shaky breath it, "but this won't help us find him."

"Us?" The Master's voice almost cracked as he chimed in.

"Yes, 'us'," John shot back, "obviously you two are having no luck finding him!" at that he stood up, "I'll call Violet and come up with some plausible excuse for my absence, best not tell her yet."

Once he was out of the room, and presumably out of ear shot The Master also rose, "you deserved a lot more of a dressing down than he gave you," he shook his head. Then with a grin, he added, "what attire does one use to hunt for mongrels? Hmmm...." then he wandered off in the general direction of the TARDIS.

Moments later John returned, "I don't think she bought it, but she’s been informed that I’ll be gone for a while," then he made for the door.

The Doctor put a restraining hand on his shoulder, "you're angry with me, I get that. But you can't keep your emotions bottled up; I'm a big boy I can take it."

John met his eyes for the first time since the news had been announced, "anything I could say or do to you, you're already doing to yourself, you forget I know you! Probably better than you know yourself," he stepped out of the Time Lord's grasp, "and don't you dare lecture me about keeping things to myself," he hissed.

Then taking a deep cleansing breath he got himself back under control and headed out to where the TARDIS was parked.


	10. Chapter 10

The occupants of the TARDIS were quiet. The Doctor was busy setting coordinates and flipping switches that John was aware, on some level, hadn’t worked for years. He was just killing time as they really had no specific destination in mind.

The Master had wandered up to one of the large wardrobe rooms to find a suitable hunting outfit, or so he claimed.

John sat on the jumpseat lost in his own thoughts, only half paying attention to the goings on around him. At the fourth beep, the ship’s way of telling her Time Lord that the button he had just pressed did nothing, the meta-crisis stood up and walked over the console. He made no effort to stop the other’s frantic circling of the controls, just leaned against them, his back pressed into the cool metal and waited for The Doctor to come around again.

"You’ll have to either fix those switches,” he called out as the thin Time Lord trotted by, "or stop pretending we both don’t know you’re doing all that to avoid having to talk to me.”

This brought the thin Time Lord to a halt, "or I’m trying to work out what to do next,” he replied defensively. Then seeing that he was not convincing the other man, he grinned sheepishly, "OK, you caught me.”

"I’m not blaming you for David’s actions, well not directly. Yes, ultimately, your meddling did this but he could have just asked to be taken home, or something that wouldn’t have us searching the cosmos for him, but I’m sure he had his reasons.”

The Doctor leaned on the rail opposite, "Jack seems to think he’s gone off because of me.”

"I can see where all this could be overwhelming, if you weren’t born to it, or born from someone who was,” John gestured at himself.

Then he scratched his ear thoughtfully, "I think you’re going about this wrong. He’s not on my Earth; he’s not on the reality with the other David, and not on the'real’ Earth, right?” The Doctor nodded so he continued, "if he was in turmoil maybe he went someplace where he had pleasant experiences. Where have you taken him that he would want to revisit? Some place he’d feel welcome, someplace safe…”

The Doctor closed his eyes, a frown of concentration on his face as he tried to remember. As he did so his mind’s eye saw a flash of yellowish-green. He almost had it when The Master reappeared interrupting his thoughts and he lost the image.

"How do I look?” The Master called down the ramp at the two men. As he descended John gaped at the bright red hunting jacket and the jet black jodhpurs, set off by shining patent leather knee high boots.

The Doctor’s expression was an odd mix of shock and amusement as his fellow Time Lord came into view.

"What’s that get-up for?” John asked with a laugh.

"Hunting mongrels,” The Master sniffed.

Before The Doctor could admonish him for using that term, John raced up the ramp and grabbed him by the silk cravat at his throat, lifting him off the ground. As he used the scarf as a make shift garrotte he got in very close, "I have had enough of you calling my son that!”

The Master went into respiratory by-pass so he wasn’t in immediate danger but he was not happy at this turn of events and kicked out wildly, catching John in the stomach. The meta-crisis was knocked back a bit but didn’t let go of the struggling man in his grip.

The Doctor ran up to the combatants and tried to pull them apart, "this isn’t helping us find David!” he yelled at them as it became apparent they were intent on ignoring his presence. The Master kicked out again, this time catching his fellow Time Lord on the jaw, sending him spinning to the floor.

At the sound of the stunned Doctor hitting the metal grating John let go of The Master and he dropped to the floor as well.

Rolling over onto his back The Master looked up at the man now standing over him, "remember when I said I was beginning to like you?” he gasped, "I take that back.”

John shrugged at those words, clearly unaffected by the meaning. He bent down and offered his hand to the recovering Doctor, helping him to his feet.

"I can see why David needed a break from you two,” he grunted as he lifted the thin Time Lord to an upright position. Then he walked back down the ramp as if nothing had happened, leaving both Time Lords watching his retreating form with perplexed looks on their faces.

The Master rubbed his neck, "can meta-crisis’ go rabid?” he pondered aloud, "I swear he is one step away from foaming at the mouth.”

The Doctor shot him a warning glare then took off after his near-double.


	11. Chapter 11

The Doctor located John in the library. He was sitting in front of the fire the TARDIS had provided for him, staring into the flames.

He didn't look up at the Time Lord but acknowledged his presence, "I know I shouldn't let The Master get to me...." he intoned without much conviction heading off the lecture he knew was coming, "but he has this uncanny ability to find the right buttons to push."

The Doctor nodded and sat on the arm of the chair, "you were on to something before all that happened. I think we have been going about this the wrong way..."

John turned to face The Doctor, "you need to think, in all your travels with David where did he seem the happiest?"

When that question got a shrug by way of reply John gritted his teeth, "you don't know, do you? You've been so busy showing off, that you haven't even paid attention!"

"That's not fair," the thin Time Lord protested, "I have too been paying attention, I almost had it before you went after The Master!"

"And?” John prompted.

"I got a flash of yellowish green, which is a start but admittedly not much of a clue,” The Doctor ran his hands through his hair distractedly. Then he pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes, "there was something else, not a visual clue but a scent. I picked up a sweet/spicy smoke-y hint.”

"Like incense?”

"Could be,” The Doctor opened his eyes, "it smelt very familiar,” he tapped his forehead with two fingers, "I’m only getting vague impressions, like something is blocking me. I don’t get the sense that it’s David doing it, it could be a place with a very strong magnetic field.”

"That narrows it down to only about a million worlds,” John replied distractedly.

"It’s a start, " the Time Lord began, then he jumped up with a wide grin, "and if I feed that information into the TARDIS’ computer and cross reference it to the planets and times we’ve visited, we’ll find him!”

John also stood up, "then what are you waiting for? Get to it!”

\------  
The nights were the worst; his hosts had made him very comfortable. The bed chambers were very lush, dominated by a four poster bed with feather-soft sheets and a thick duvet but he couldn’t sleep. Whenever he closed his eyes he was transported to his basement again, reliving the pain as if it was happening now, not just a memory. And before he could get his heart to stop pounding he would be on his feet and out wandering the grounds.

David could tell his nocturnal journeys had not gone unnoticed. The normally dark courtyard was suddenly brightly lit after his first night there. Then, is if by coincidence, a guard would just happen to be out walking at the same time, no matter when that was.

He appreciated the gesture but found the presence of a heavily armed person unsettling, half wondering if he was being protected or monitored. Given his emotional state either would be appropriate; he smiled ruefully as he made his way to the large fountain in the middle of the grounds.

Sitting on the cool stones surrounding the water he gazed at his reflection. The strain and the exhaustion told on his face, and he barely recognised the eyes staring back into his.

"This can’t go on,” he whispered and rising he made his way, slowly, back to the palace.

David was correct, he was being watched. The order had come down from on high that he was to be followed whenever possible. His restlessness had a similar effect on those around him. They, not knowing the source of his unease, feared that his behaviour was the result of something they had done wrong.

Or something evil was coming.

Even the creatures that flocked to him seemed on edge, snarling and growling amongst themselves as they hung back watching their beloved man pace around like a caged animal. They did everything they could to try to amuse and please him, but his distracted mind hardly registered their presence.

Their antics were also observed, and the priests foretold the coming of doom as they watched the creatures grow increasingly frantic to please their master.


	12. Chapter 12

Before he could reach his chambers David was intercepted. Standing in the shadows of the building an impressively dressed man, clad in long flowing robes of a lush purple material, was waiting for him.

"Pardon the interruption,” he started as he stepped into the light, "but I think you need someone to talk to.”

Recovering quickly from the surprise of someone popping out of the dark, David tried for a smile, but it half froze on his face. Before he could try again the man put his massive arm around him, and led him back into the courtyard.

"When you first returned,” the man continued, "we were overjoyed that you chose to visit us again! Our world has made great strides since your last visit and it is all down to your guidance, showing us the way.”

Leading David to a row of benches he pressed on, "but you are troubled and this has us worried. Not for ourselves, we know you would never harm us, but for you. Even a demi-god, as yourself, must need a sympathetic ear once in a while.”

Not sure exactly where to even begin and how much he should tell the man seated next to him David was silent as he tried to organise this thoughts. His mind was going in so many directions it was like attempting to catch a flock of starlings with a pair of chopsticks. Finally he just sighed, "I appreciate your concern and hope I’m not causing any trouble for you by being here.”

The other man sat back with a grunt, "I don’t understand the workings of the gods, as a mere mortal. But as you are in mundane form when amongst us, I suspect you have the experiences that we have.”

He stroked his beard thoughtfully, "is it a woman? If so we have many lovely ladies here who would be very happy to…”

David laughed at this, "no, nothing like that. I wish.”

At that the other man gazed up at the dark night sky, the clouds were covering the stars, "you are important to us, not just for your abilities and you blessing us with your presence. We would be honoured to help you if you would let us. I’ll send the priests around in the morning; perhaps they will be more to your liking.” At that the man rose, bowing slightly then started off into the dark.

"Frendu?” David called after him. The man turned to face him expectantly, "thank you.” The man nodded his acknowledgement, and continued on his way. 

As he reached the palace steps he turned around and gazed back at the benches. Just beyond The Chosen One the glowing eyes of his Cheaugha guardians peered out of the darkness. The animals were standing in a semi-circle surrounding the thin man, watching out for him, protecting him against outsiders.

‘But who,’ Frendu wondered, ‘will protect him from himself?’

As David, once again made his way back to his rooms, he was suddenly knocked to the ground. A young Cheaugha, barely the size of a small dog had decided it was time to play. Seeing the tall Scot as a member of its pack, he tackled him. Then it sat on his chest, and licked his face before tugging on his arm to try to get him to stand up.

"Get off of me you silly thing,” David laughed as the creature’s eyes gazed into his as his sleeve was still trapped in the creature’s mouth. The material grew even wetter as it gently chewed on his arm, like a teething baby.

The little Cheaugha chirped at him, and tugged a bit harder.

"OK,” the actor smiled, "I’m getting up, but I’m not playing a game of tag at four in the morning!”

Once he got to his feet he was joined by a few more of the young creatures, all chirping at him, hopping from foot to foot excitedly, waiting for the games to begin. Shrugging he gave chase, feeling a bit silly but enjoying the lighter feeling that not sitting around and brooding was affording him.

Frendu watched from his bedroom window, a wide smile on his face. Maybe this is just what The Chosen One needed. He closed the curtains and made ready for bed.


	13. Chapter 13

The Doctor, John and The Master were all in the console room.

John was sitting at the computer while The Doctor paced the length of the room, randomly calling out the worlds he had taken David to as John typed them into the index.

The Master was amusing himself by following right behind the thin Time Lord, mimicking the other's long stride and his actions. As The Doctor tried to recall their past adventures while he seemed to be completely oblivious to his fellow Time Lord's presence.

It wasn't until The Doctor whipped around, and nearly ran over The Master that he became aware he was even there, "what are you doing?" he asked with a frown as he came face to face with his fellow Time Lord.

"Taking exercise," The Master shot back.

"He was mocking you," John informed him, not looking up from the monitor.

"You're not being very helpful," The Doctor grumbled.

"I would think by now that shouldn't come as much of a surprise," the meta-crisis interjected just as The Master's mouth opened to offer a retort.

"It's not," The Doctor sniffed, "I just felt it needed saying."

The Master sat sidled over to John and sat on the console just next to the computer, then leaning in he peered at the screen, effectively blocking the other man's view of it, "I think you misspelt 'Oskerion' it only has one 'r' in it" he tapped the glass.

John quickly corrected the spelling and sat back, "that place holds some unpleasant memories," he sighed.

Sitting back The Master agreed, "I still am not sure why we were tortured, especially when we were just supposed to be collector's pieces," his brow furrowed.

"Because they could," John commiserated. Then he shook his head with a slight smile, "but some good came of it, after all I now have a demi-god in my family."

"Not much of one, just a god of some Rassilon forsaken smelly animals," the dark suited Time Lord sneered.

"Jealousy isn't pretty," The Doctor added, "you've tried to get yourself elevated to god-hood many times.."

"When I finally do reach my well-deserved god status," The Master snarled, "it won't be over stupid beasts! And I'll have you know I would make a very good god!"

"Logopolis," The Doctor and John both replied, grinning at each other once they realised they had said the same thing.

The Master went totally white, then red as he stood up, ramrod straight, "you'll never let me forget that will you?"

"Nope," John laughed mirthlessly. At that the dark suited Time Lord stomped out of the room.

Once he was gone John turned back to The Doctor, "now where were we?"


	14. Chapter 14

"Based on the criteria you set, hopefully it's not just wild goose chase," John cleared his throat and continued, "we've narrowed it down to four planets."

The Doctor grinned widely and opened his mouth to say something but the meta-crisis cut him off, "but now the question of 'when' also comes into play."

That stopped the smile on the other man's face. The Doctor hummed thoughtfully, "I'm hoping that he didn't change any of the time settings on the Vortex Manipulator, that's a bit more involved, and the settings are for the present by default."

Leaning back John looked up at his creator, "so what do you plan to do once we do find him?"

"I don't really know," the Time Lord admitted, "I guess I'd like to find out why he ran away."

"And?"

"And....I haven't gotten past that part yet," then noted the scowl on his almost-clone's face he crossed his arms defensively, "OK if you were me how would you handle it?"

This turn of events took John by surprise and he went silent for a moment, "I would first be sure he's OK, not make it so much about you and your wants, more about him. I think, in all this, you have been so busy showing off, that you didn't take into consideration the impact it would have."

Before The Doctor could protest that last bit he pressed on, "not out of malice, but you do have this side of you, a flair for showmanship akin to the old style magicians, that makes you forget your audience. I think the appearance of the alternate version of himself was the last straw. Let's face it, the idea of parallel worlds, lives and dimensions is a huge concept to wrap your mind around. Especially when you've lived most of your life believing that they didn't exist."

"You have no problem with that."

"No but I have an unfair advantage, your experiences," John shook his head ruefully. Then he seemed to drift off into his own thoughts for a while.

Just as The Doctor thought that was the end of the conversation for a while and was about to get a cup of tea, John broke the silence, "speaking of memories, I really should ask you someday about your weird attitude about pears."

"They taste like corpses," came the shuddering response.

"Maybe you just haven't had a ripe one," John replied his expression amused, "when they're fresh from a tree they're really quite nice."

"No thanks," The Doctor shook his head emphatically, "you can't tell me you like them?"

"I do, actually, Violet makes a pear tart that is very good," John smiled, "especially when it's still warm, she'll top it with vanilla ice cream and a dash of cinnamon, it's amazing!"

Staring at the meta-crisis as if he had just confessed he liked to eat babies, Time Lord looked horrified. He quickly regained his composure, and changed the subject, "we need to swing by Torchwood, I need the other Vortex Manipulator to help track its twin."

He set the coordinates and tried to clear the image of pears, now dancing his head, away from his mind.


	15. Chapter 15

Jack was surprised to see the TARDIS returning so soon. In his time-line it had just taken off seconds before. But when the hub's camera picked up her arrival he grinned widely and took off to greet the passengers.

The Doctor was the first out the door, and Jack waited for The Master to follow but he didn't emerge. Seeing the anticipatory look on the ex-Time Agent's face The Doctor explained, "he's pouting, I've asked the TARDIS to keep him inside until I return so your equipment is safe."

The next person to depart the ship was a tall man with large dark eyes. Jack's grin grew wider, "you found him! That was fast," he stepped up to the latest arrival and took him into a big hug and planted a passionate kiss on his lips.

The Doctor watched this all in amusement, trying to formulate the best way to inform him of his mistake when John pulled back, "hi Jack, nice to meet you too," he resisted wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as he rearranged his clothing.

Jack gaped at him, then looking at the silently laughing Time Lord he frowned, "you could have warned me," he chided.

"In my defence," The Doctor replied, "you really didn't give me a chance to say anything."

Jack turned back to the ruffled meta-crisis, "wow you really do look just like The Doctor," he breathed out as he circled the bemused man, "do you think you could get him to wear jeans like yours instead of those baggy suit trousers?"

"My trousers are perfectly adequate!" The Doctor protested.

Jack seemed not to hear him but was still eyeing John with a half-smile, "so...how alike are you?" he hummed thoughtfully, "because I have a few suggestions..."

John held up his hands cutting him off, "I'm sure you do," he chuckled, "but um, I think finding David, is a bit more important at the moment, don't you?"

Trying not to let the disappointment show, Jack got himself back under control, "right, sorry," he mumbled, not taking his eyes from John, still taking in the tall man's appearance. Then under his breath he murmured, "I've never had a foursome before."

The Doctor cleared his throat to get Jack's attention, "we need to borrow your other Vortex Manipulator, it's tuned to the same frequency, right?"

"It is, but if you take it I'll be without one!"

"I really don't think you should have one at all, those are very destructive devices!" the Time Lord shot back, "but I promise you, I'll return it and hopefully the other one to you just as soon as we've located David."

Jack was unswayed by this, "what if I need it before you get back?"

"How likely is it that you'll need it that soon?" The Doctor sighed.

"I don't know but I don't like not having one if I do need it!"

"Then why don't you come with us, that way you'll be where it is, in case you do need to use it," John offered with a shrug.

The other two turned towards him with surprised expressions. They had been so locked in their argument that solution hadn't occurred to them.

Jack grinned widely, "works for me!" he laughed, then he started to walk off towards the interior of the hub, calling over his shoulder, "I'll let the gang know and I'll be right back!"

"You do realise," The Doctor informed John as soon as Jack was out of earshot, "that he's going to continue to flirt with you."

"Well, duh," John replied dismissively. At that he ducked behind the Time Lord, "he's right you know, those trousers are pretty awful."

"Now, don't you start!"

John's response was to give a loud wolf-whistle as the thin Time Lord turned to leave.

The Doctor, colouring slightly, self-consciously walked towards the TARDIS. The whole time painfully aware he was being watched. Pausing occasionally adjusting his suit jacket and hiking up his trousers as he made his way along.


	16. Chapter 16

Jack was still grinning when he returned to the TARDIS. It was obvious by the way his eyes were sparkling that he had a ton of questions for John and a ton more suggestions on how to pass some time but he kept his thoughts to himself, for the moment.

The Doctor was busy hooking up the Vortex Manipulator to some wires on the console. He was bent down so low as he examined the connection that he almost looked like he was resting his head on the cool metal surface.

John caught Jack's crooked smile as he gazed at the Time Lord's back side and he rolled his eyes. He was about to attempt to distract the ex-Time Agent from his leering when The Master reappeared. He had changed out of the hunting outfit that had John seeing red and was back into his more familiar dark suit, this time with a blue shirt and tie on underneath.

"Oh joy!" The Master groaned, "Captain Hormone has wormed his way on board."

"I was invited," Jack replied. Then he looked back at The Doctor, "do all Time Lords have a thing for suits?" he wondered aloud.

"Not all of them," John replied, "just these two and just this time around."

"What about you?" Jack turned to look at John's outfit, taking in his dark blue jumper and jeans combination.

"I don't even own a suit," John laughed, "I can't stand the feeling of a tie knotted around my neck."

"I understand that," Jack's grin widened, "the only suit I like is a..."

"Birthday suit," The Master and John chimed in.

At this the ex-Time Agent's smile slipped and he looked a bit offended. Then walking away from the other two he pretended to get suddenly very interested in what The Doctor was doing.

"Think we hurt his feelings," John mock whispered as Jack approached the console.

"If he insists on being a walking gonad," The Master snorted, "he deserves to get his ego punctured once in a while."

The Doctor didn't seem to notice Jack's approach until a pair of eyes appeared just over his object of attention.

"Any luck?"

Straightening up he looked at Jack, "I think I got it hooked up properly but the energy signature is hard to get a handle on," he removed his glasses, shoving them into his pocket with a sigh, "it's all over the place. Unfortunately this," he tapped the device, "is really not compatible with the TARDIS' systems. I need to do a bit more work on getting them synced."

Then he looked past Jack at John and The Master, they were laughing about something which made him frown, "what's that all about?" he asked.

Jack shrugged and quickly changed the subject, "how much longer do you think this will take?"

"Are you in a hurry to get back already?" The Doctor arched an eyebrow at him.

"No, it's not that," Jack assured him, "I was just curious, that's all."

"Without interruption," the thin Time Lord looked at him pointedly, "I'd say about an hour."

Taking the hint, Jack nodded and stepped away from the console. Then brightening he turned to the other occupants of the time capsule, "anyone up for the hot tub?" he called out hopefully.

The look of disgust on The Master's face was priceless. John just laughed at the suggestion. Jack seemed unaffected by the response to his offer and bounded up one of the ramps.

Shaking his head at this with a slight smile, The Doctor took out his glasses, settling them on his nose and went back to his work.


	17. Chapter 17

The Master couldn't resist following Jack to give him a hard time which left The Doctor and John alone in the console room once again.

"You said something about yellowish green before," John prompted not waiting for the Time Lord to look up at him.

"I did," The Doctor replied not taking his eyes from the items in front of him, "it was only a flash, like somehow I was briefly unblocked and then," he removed one hand from the mass of wires to snap his fingers, "it was gone."

"Can't you just concentrate again and get it back?" John pressed on not willing to let the one, admitted vague, clue go.

"Don't you think I have been trying to do just that?"

"With no success I'm guessing," the meta-crisis sighed, "that's not very useful is it?"

The Doctor stood up, and looked over the rim of his glasses at his near double, "you're the one with all the extra leisure time, I'm sort of busy," he gestured at the console and the laid open Vortex Manipulator, "why don't you give it a go?"

John crossed his arms, "I am not that good at the whole telepathy thing," he looked down at the grating, "I'm not sure if it's the fact that there's this whole half human thing, but I can't keep focused long enough."

"The human brain can be a noisy thing," The Doctor nodded, "but I think you just need to practice, and this is a really good time to try again."

"Do you get the sense David's in danger?" John glanced up again, his hands dropping to his sides.

The Doctor shook his head, "I'm not sure. I didn't get that feeling when I briefly got through, but that can change." Then glancing back at the console he seemed to come to a decision, "let's try it together?" he took John's hand and led him over to the jumpseat.

"And how to you propose to do that?" John asked glancing at his creator with a frown.

"Trust me."

"Do you have any idea how annoying it is when you say that?"

"Yup," The Doctor grinned, "but you have to admit it sounds impressive."

"You have a very strange definition of that word," John grumbled.

"Likely," the thin Time Lord sat on the jumpseat patting the space next to him, "we could continue this discussion on things I do that irritate you or we could get down to the task of trying to locate your son, your choice."

"All right," John sighed, "what is it you think we can accomplish?"

"Anything we set our minds to," The Doctor's grin grew wider, "two magnificent minds like ours? How can we fail?"

John opened his mouth to reply but the Time Lord cut him off, "ready?" he asked holding his hands up to his almost twin's temples.

Finally understanding the other's intentions, John leaned forward and did the same to The Doctor, when the two sets of hands reached out and then made contact with the practically identical pulse points the TARDIS' lights went dim then brightened to almost blinding levels.

This new development didn't register with the two occupants of the console room, they were now locked together, eyes closed. Their whole world had shrunk down to just one thing, the quest to find David.


	18. Chapter 18

Maybe the little beasties had the right idea, David thought as he climbed into bed, now completely exhausted from his early morning games with the baby Cheaughas. One of them had followed him back to his room. It was the one that seemed to be the ring leader and had started the playing by tackling him. The small animal seemed reluctant to leave his side.

The almost glowing young beast chirped and whined beseechingly at him until he gave it permission to get up on the bed next to him. Once there it licked him once on the hand then curled up by his side and was almost immediately asleep.

David ran his hand over the soft fur of the gently breathing creature, his own eyes growing heavy and soon he joined the peacefully slumbering animal in sleep. 

Almost instantly he started to dream. This time it was not of his alternate self, and his torment, rather it was of the TARDIS. Specifically the console room and as he walked towards the console he could see two figures locked in what appeared to be some sort of embrace sitting rock still on the jumpseat.

At first he couldn't quite make out their features, then he saw the familiar brown pinstripe suit and unruly hair of The Doctor and then by a shift of perspective he was able to get a better look at the other man. At first he thought he was looking at himself, until he saw the gold wedding band on the man's left hand and realised it was John.

But what were they doing? They looked like they were carved out of stone for as much movement as he could detect. 'Were they dead? Locked in time?' he wondered as he grew nearer still.

Then he saw the reassuring rise and fall of their chests, and knew that they were still among the living, but that didn't ease his fears much, as aside from the very necessary act of breathing they were disturbingly quiet.

Just as he reached out a hand to touch the nearest thin shoulder, he heard a voice call out, "oh why don't you two just kiss and get it over with?"

At that he woke up with a start, sitting up with a loud gasp he looked wildly around the room trying to get his bearings.

The baby Cheaugha opened one eye at him sleepily and made a soft tweeting sound of protest at being woken up so soon after falling asleep. He smiled at it and gave it a reassuring pat on the head and it seemed to accept this as an apology. With a purr it closed its eye again, snuggling closer to his legs.

Taking a bracing sip from the glass of water at his bedside David laid back down again, hoping that the languid feeling would return once his heart stopped pounding. He rolled over onto his side and put one arm around the warm creature next to him like a child holding a prized Teddy bear, and closed his eyes once more.

\------

When The Master yelled at them over the railing, The Doctor and John didn't seem to even notice his presence.

But someone else did.

Jack had been on his way to the hot tub, after locating a bottle of champagne, quickly changed his course after hearing the Time Lord's words. He raced to where he had heard The Master's voice and peering over the ramp at the jumpseat smiled widely.

"Now that would be worth the price of admission," he laughed. Then turning to the dark suited Time Lord he pulled a face, "damn it! I forgot to pack a camera!"


	19. Chapter 19

The priests had been summoned by Frendu, and were waiting patiently in the hallway in anticipation of David exiting his bed chambers.

They had heard the reports of the tall man playing with the young Cheaughas in the courtyard in the wee hours of the morning and it served to erase any lingering doubts that he was indeed the Chosen One.

Now they were here to see if they could divine what was troubling him. The scriptures foretold of dark days to come, but aside from the Chosen One's distracted and at times unsettling behaviour none of the other signs were present. Still it paid to be sure, and perhaps an audience with the demi-god would help to clear up these questions.

The green eyed priest shifted on his feet a bit and eyed the door to the bedroom, "they say," he kept his voice soft, "that one of the beasts is asleep at his feet even as we speak."

The other priest shook his head in amazement, "even if you could get past the razor sharp claws, could you imagine being able to close your eyes knowing that at any second they could turn on you?"

"You and I, no but the Chosen One is able to turn them into tame pets by his mere presence," the green eyed priest nodded towards the door.

The two men went silent again, both contemplating the powers of their demi-god and the wonder of his presence amongst them again.

\------

Inside the bed chambers the baby Cheaugha's snuffling along the door and its low growls woke David up. Reaching for his glasses he peered blurredly at the obviously upset creature. Its hackles were raised and it kept pacing the length of the doorway, almost muttering to itself.

"What's got you so riled up?" he addressed the animal. Hearing his voice the Cheaugha returned to his bedside, gave him a chirp of greeting then raised itself to its full height, which given its youth was not that impressive.

Just as David swung his feet out the bed, the Cheaugha's growls grew louder and there came a knock at the door. Then it started to open, as it did the small creature lunged forward and pinned the visitor to the wall.

"Call him off!" Frendu's panicked voice pleaded as the claws were unsheathed and held in front of his face.

"Come on you," David patted the mattress next to him, "leave the nice man alone."

The Cheaugha reluctantly let go of the man in his grasp and trotted over to the actor.

Frendu quickly recovered and ventured further into the room, not taking his eyes off the beast he watched the creature climb up next to the Chosen One and lay his head on his master's legs.

"I've been meaning to ask," the tall Scot started, "how can you tell if they're male or female?"

Smiling at this question, Frendu pointed at the still wary Cheaugha, "the males have a black spot on their spine just where the tail meets the back."

Bending down David saw the tale-tell spot, "thanks," he smiled back. He stroked the soft fur of the little animal and it leaned into his hand with large eyes sparkling up at him.

Frendu, feeling a bit emboldened by the now purring Cheaugha, took a step forward. Instantly the small creature was growling, hackles raised once more. Back peddling a bit, he regained his composure and gestured at the hallway, "the priests are waiting for you," he tried hard not to squeak, "they are here to give you counsel if needed or take wisdom from you as the situation warrants."

"I appreciate that," David sighed, "but I really don't think that I'm the demi-god or Chosen One as you keep calling me."

"Says the man who commands the wild beasts," Frendu chuckled, "shall I send them in now or do you want to freshen up first?"

Up until that moment the tall Scot had forgotten he was still in his night clothes, "give me a half hour, please?"


	20. Chapter 20

After updating the priests Frendu made his way back to his own chambers. He fingered the communication device in his robe pocket thoughtfully. Before leaving the last time, the Time Lord had given him the code to contact him if the need ever arose.

The Chosen One seemed to be hiding from something, or more to the point, someone. Whether it was from other gods or himself or the one that was known as The Doctor, Frendu couldn't tell.

Maybe he needed his friend? Frendu's face broke into proud smile as his daughter, still sleep tousled came into the main living quarters. Or maybe he was missing his family. The man with his face and the woman with the odd coloured hair, his parents?

Pulling the device from his pocket Frendu punched in the code, but his fingers stopped at hitting send.

What if the Chosen One was at war with these others? In fighting amongst gods was not unheard of in his belief system. As his daughter crossed the room to give him a sweet kiss on the cheek and slip her small hand into his, he knew what he had to do. Ruffling her hair he kissed the top of her head and gently suggested she go into the kitchen for breakfast.

Then when he was alone, he pressed send, praying silently he was doing the right thing.

\------

Unlike The Master's attempts to interrupt them the ringing of the phone on the TARDIS' console managed to rouse the two men. At the second ring the identical sets of dark eyes popped open and immediately focused on the source of the sound.

John spoke first, "I think it's for you," he yawned, stretching as if he had just woken up for a nap.

When The Doctor jumped up to answer it, the meta-crisis looked up and saw Jack and The Master staring down at him, "what are you looking at?"

"We had a bet, I wagered Captain Hormone here that you wouldn't and he said you would,' The Master explained.

"Would or wouldn't what?" John asked.

"Kiss," Jack sighed, "I lost, sadly." With that he reached into his pocket, peeled a ten pound note off a roll and handed it over.

The Master took it, "I wanted to bet something more interesting., but this is what we settled on," with that he shoved the note in his jacket pocket.

John smiled crookedly, "was there duration on that bet? What if I kissed him now?"

The Master scowled, "that would be cheating."

"Never mind the bet, you can keep the ten spot," Jack's eyes sparkled, "I'd love to see that, hell I'd even double the amount!"

John waited until The Doctor had hung up the phone, and turned around to say something to them before walking over to his creator, lacing his long fingers in the mane of unruly hair pulling him in close and gave him a passionate kiss. The Master just rolled his eyes as Jack whooped with joy.

Letting go John stepped back. He returned to the jumpseat, and sat down with his arms folded across his chest, "now will you give it a rest?" he addressed the ex-Time Agent.

"No, but that's a good start!" Jack fanned himself with one hand while giving the thumbs up sign with the other.


	21. Chapter 21

The Doctor took a moment to recover from John's onslaught, first he closed his mouth with a click, then cleared his throat, smoothed his hair down he finally said, "that was King Frendu, from Oskerion," he winced at how squeaky his voice sounded.

The three sets of eyes in the room now were completely focused on him. He cleared his throat once more and continued, "they have David."

Jack instantly lost his mirth, "as a prisoner?" he growled his eyes narrow.

"No, not at all," The Doctor assured him, "as an honoured guest."

"Some place he felt at ease..." John shuddered remembering the cells and the hell he was put through there, "well to each their own I guess."

"Like pears, “The thin Time Lord smiled at his near double, "well, now that we know where he is, time to pay a little visit."

Sideling up to The Doctor John spoke in a low voice, "how close were you to arriving at the same destination?" he waved his hands vaguely at the Vortex Manipulator still attached to the console.

"It was one of the four planets we guessed at...but to be honest I was leaning more towards Kiess." he admitted with a crooked grin, "but don't say anything to anyone, please?"

John mimed locking his mouth and crossed his heart, "our little secret."

The Master had walked down the ramp to stand just next to the two others, "has it occurred to either one of you tall skinny meddlers the mongrel..." he stopped at the twin glares that term earned him and remembering John's less than friendly warning the last time quickly amended that to, "I mean David doesn't want to be 'rescued'?"

"If he wants to stay there," The Doctor replied, twiddling a knob on the console absently, "then we will let him. But I want to hear it from the man himself."  
"Fair enough," The Master replied, "but if he wants to be a god instead of hanging around this flying dustbin, Rassilon knows I wouldn't drag him away."

At that Jack joined them, "if you don't want to be here I have a cosy little cell back at Torchwood with your name on it."

"Or I could take you back to The Shadow Proclamation," The Doctor offered.

The Master straightened up, then looked at John, "don't you have something to say as well?"

John pretended to give this some thought, "nope," he shook his head, "I think that they've got it covered."

Before the dark suited Time Lord could retort the TARDIS landed, "Oskerion!" The Doctor announced, "hope you humans or partial humans packed your long underwear, it can be a bit nippy."


	22. Chapter 22

Given the nature of the magnetic interference The Doctor chose to land the TARDIS outside the underground habitation, lest his beloved ship suffer some damage as a result.

Jack, not wanting to admit he was concerned about a bit of cold weather didn't heed The Doctor's advice about bundling up. He wore just his usual great coat over his clothes, unbuttoned of course.

At first it looked like John was going to follow suit, until the doors opened and the cold air blew into the TARDIS. Then he dashed up the ramp and disappeared for a few minutes. Seemingly not worried about what the others would think, he had raided the wardrobe and found a heavy-duty parka, gloves and a woolly scarf. The Master snorted at his appearance as he lumbered down the ramp towards the doors. "You look like a dark grey yeti in that outfit!" he laughed.

The muffled voice from within the hood of the coat said something mostly unrepeatable to the effect of not exactly caring what the dark suited Time Lord's opinions were.

Once the doors opened Jack instantly regretted his choice. The two Time Lords were completely unaffected by the sharp biting winds, The Master didn't even bother with an overcoat and The Doctor's long coat was unbuttoned and flapping behind him like a cape. Blinking back the tears that the cold forced from his eyes Jack clamped his jaw to stop his teeth from chattering and moved to walking behind the others, hoping they would be a mobile wind break.

Just as he was wondering how long it would take him to freeze to death and how unpleasant coming back to life from that would be, they came to a stop. Squinting to try to focus his vision on whatever it was The Doctor was now running his hands over, Jack hoped from foot to foot, trying to keep warm.

"You should have at least fastened your coat," John's voice spoke close to his ear.

"I would have thought this wouldn't bother you either," Jack's replied sounded odd due to his chattering teeth.

"I'm only half Time Lord," John replied, "I'm not as affected as you are, but still I'm not immune to the extreme cold."

Just then The Doctor called out, "we're in!" and started to disappear into what looked like a doorway set into an invisible wall.

Quickly following suit the others stepped inside. The blast of warmth was a welcomed change from the icy cold but there was a distinct smell. No one appeared to be willing to mention it until The Master piped up with, "why does it smell like Captain Hormone's gym shoes in here?"

The Doctor pointed up, "the ventilation system probably could use some maintenance, especially as the market place is just beyond these steps and they do sell livestock."

Jack grinned, "why are you sniffing my shoes?" he chuckled, "talk about your weird fetishes!"

John was too busy hastily pulling off his layers of outerwear, as the heat threatened to roast him alive, to give any comment.

The Doctor seemed to be listening intently for something and held up a hand to quiet the others, “OK the coast is clear,” breathed out and then gesturing for the others to step forward he went down the stairs.


	23. Chapter 23

Frendu was waiting for them when they reached the bottom of the steps. He greeted The Doctor with a warm handshake and was about to do the same to the others when The Master sneered at him, "don't play all nice with us now," he growled, "I haven't forgotten our last little 'visit' here."

Jack took Frendu's still outstretched hand in his, "Hi, I'm Jack. Nice threads," he eyed the man's purple robe, "bet those can come in handy, easy on and..."

"Easy off," John finished for him distractedly. Then he jerked his thumb at the dark suited Time Lord, "you'll have to excuse my friend here, the extreme temperatures seem to have affected his manners."

"I deeply regret your past treatment, it was never my intention for you to be harmed in anyway, the guards who did that have been banished off world," Frendu quickly explained.

"That doesn't excuse you kidnapping and making us ready to be shipped off as museum pieces," The Master continued, still not giving an inch.

The Doctor put his arm around his fellow Time Lord's shoulder, and pulled him aside, "I understand why you're upset, but need I remind you that he is the king here and if you persist on your current path you could wind up back in those very same cells as a potential threat to the crown?"

Even in the heat of his anger The Master could see the wisdom in this advice. He nodded once and then taking a moment to get himself under control he managed a tight smile. It wasn't very convincing, but at least he was trying.

Jack wandered off a bit and was instantly confronted by a less than friendly tall yellowish green beast. The thing backed him to the wall, growling and showing its sharp claws, “we have one of these at the hub,” he said not taking his eyes from the beast, “ours is a bit smaller though.”

Frendu clicked a device on his belt that seemed to be the call-off signal for the thing and it reluctantly let Jack go, “sorry, they are our guard animals, they’re called Cheaughas. They’re very effective.”

“I can see that,” Jack replied still eyeing the creature.

John stepped forward, “this is all very nice, but David? Where is he?”

At the meta-crisis’ approach the Cheaugha sat on its haunches and whined, then it leaned down and sniffed his hand. It seemed to mutter to itself before venturing its pink tongue out of its mouth to lick him briefly.

John wiped the wet from his arm on the leg of his jeans, “I’m hoping that was not to see if I taste good.”

“They are herbivores,” The Doctor smiled softly, “but I think you’re confusing her. You look and smell a bit like the Chosen One, but aren’t quite him.” 

At this The Master laughed. All eyes turned to him as he wiped the tears away and tried to catch his breath.

“What’s so funny?” John demanded.

“You are just one big ‘not quite'! You’re not quite all human and not quite Time Lord either,” the dark suited Time Lord chuckled, “you’re not a full anything!”

The Doctor glared at him, but John just shrugged, “at least I’m not a full on jerk like you.”

The Master was about to fire back another verbal assault when the tall Time Lord got between them, "I have had about enough of your bickering!" he snarled, "if you two can't focus on what's important and want to beat each other senseless once and for all, just do it!" 

At that he turned away from the two of them, arms crossed waiting for the bloodshed to begin.

Unnoticed by the would-be combatants and their minder, Frendu had decided to take Jack to the palace to find David, figuring the other three could join them once they had settled their differences.

Jack had seen some pretty posh digs in his time but this place took the prize. The grounds maintenance alone probably cost more in a day than he paid his staff in a month. He whistled appreciatively at the impressive stone work and the impressively fitted uniforms of the guards.

Frendu gave him a brief tour of the palace before stopping in front of a set of very intricately carved doors, “these are the Chosen One’s chambers,” his voice was soft as to not be overheard, “I will go in first, to let him know you are here, then I’ll return for you.”

Taking a seat on one of the plush chairs in the anteroom Jack stroked the soft upholstery and took in the surrounding artwork while he waited.


	24. Chapter 24

The Doctor soon followed, it wasn't hard to figure out where they had gone. As he rounded a corner he saw Jack sitting on a chair absently petting the velvet-like material with a crooked grin on his face.

"I know what you're thinking," the Time Lord sat next to him, "but they're over two hundred years old and if you stained them, you'd be in trouble."

Jack's grin grew wider, "I'd be careful," then he turned to face him, "where are the other two?"

"Hopefully getting their differences, if not settled, at least a bit less combustive, I know that The Master can be a pain, but this is just getting ridiculous," The Doctor sighed.

Jack was about to remind him that John, for his adult body and shared memories, was really just a child but before he could the doors swung open and Frendu re-emerged.

"The Chosen One would like to speak to you first," he announced, fixing his eyes on The Doctor.

The Time Lord turned to look at Jack, hoping he would not be offended but the ex-Time Agent had already gotten to his feet and through the open doorway before the words were out his mouth.

"Sorry," The Doctor offered, "he's an old friend..." his voice trailed off and he gave an embarrassed shrug before stepping inside the room himself. As he crossed the threshold he heard a low whistle of appreciation.

Jack was standing in the middle of the bed chamber spinning in a slow circle, taking in the surroundings, "now this is plush, how exactly do you get this Chosen One gig?" As he said that the small Cheaugha that had seemingly appointed himself David's guardian charged him knocking him to the ground with a low growl.

"By doing this," came a very familiar voice, "all right you that's enough, come here!" David called to the creature. The animal whined once in protest but obeyed and got off of Jack to return to his master's side.

Once he got to his feet again The Doctor stage whispered to Jack, "maybe you should talk to him?"

"Sorry, Doc, it's time for that 'talk' and you need to be the one to start it. Remember, let down that guard of yours, just this once, and let him in," he patted him on the shoulder and walked over to one of the priests, "so, where can a man get a drink around here?"

With alarming swiftness the room emptied out, leaving just the small Cheaugha, and The Doctor alone with the tall Scot.

The Time Lord glanced around the room, "this is pretty impressive, Jack's right."

"Is that what you came here to tell me?" David asked.

"Among other things, yes," The Doctor admitted then sitting on the edge of the bed he looked up at the actor, "I haven't been very open with you, and I think that kept you from being open with me. I'm ready to listen or answer any questions you have or whatever it is you need from me to come back to the TARDIS."

To his dismay this didn't get much of a reaction from the other man, he continued to just stare at him, arms crossed and unmoving.

"All right, I'll start," the Time Lord took a deep breath, "the meta-crisis, John, said I spend too much time showing off, trying to impress, rather than taking into consideration the feelings of my travel companions...."

At that David unlocked and sat down next to him, "that's not completely fair," he protested, "I've never felt that way about you."

"Then why did you run off?"

"I didn't really intend to, at first," the actor replied, recounting the events that led up to his arrival, then he concluded with, "but once I realised where I was, I thought it best to take the time to really consider where I wanted to go from here."

"And that would be?" The Doctor prompted.

"I haven't exactly decided," David admitted, "I can't get the image of that alternate version of myself in the cellar, I keep trying to get past it but..."

"I think you need to come with me, even if just for one more trip. You need to see how well he's doing now, maybe that will help you decide."

"What if it doesn't? Or I decide to just give this all up?" 

"Then I'll give you more time, bring you back here or take you home, it's your life and your choice," The Doctor rose to his feet, extending his hand, "just give me one more chance."


	25. Chapter 25

nforming Jack of his plans The Doctor took David, alone, to visit his alternate self. He couldn't help but notice the quiet and the spark of enthusiasm that was now gone from the tall Scot's eyes but hoped this trip would at least resolve his fears.

He had called ahead, warning Stacey that they were coming and that there would be one more very familiar face for this visit.

Even with the advanced notice, when they rang the bell and she opened the door, she let out a small gasp of surprise when she saw David standing there.

"You look so much like him," she tried for a smile, "or rather like he did when I first met him," she reached out a hand to cup his cheek. Then remembering herself she shoved her hands in her pockets which served to emphasise her heavily gravid form.

Taking a moment to compose herself she then ushered the two men inside, "he's out in the garden, I was about to make some tea, I'll bring it out in a bit."

David, remembering the scene in his basement found moving towards the back of the house almost a painful experience. In his mind's eye he kept seeing the man sobbing at his feet, broken heart, and broken mind and to deliberately expose himself to that again seemed like the very definition of insanity.

Once they arrived at the back door The Doctor stopped, "I'll wait in here," he gestured at the sitting room.

"You're not coming out?" David asked, his voice soft and a bit shaky.

"I'll be out later, I think it'd be best if the two of you had some time, alone."

When the tall Scot made no move to open the door The Doctor put his hand on his shoulder reassuringly, "I'll be right here, if you need me," he smiled softly.

Allowing a moment to take a deep breath, David opened the door and stepped outside. The scene that greeted him was as far removed from his cellar as he could have imagined. The sun was shining and the garden was lush with green grass and flowering trees. At first he didn't see anyone else, but then the shed door opened and out stepped the other version of himself.

He was a bit surprised at the changes in his appearance. It wasn't just the tan or the longer hair, it was the whole air of calm and contentment that shone from his eyes just as brightly as the insanity he had once seen there.

David Smith's face grew into a wide smile when he realised who was standing in his garden and he set the rake down, leaning it against the edge of the shed wall before approaching.

"This is a quite a surprise," the man grinned at him, "Stacey didn't tell me you were coming!"

"Nice place you have here," the actor looked around the yard, "I can't grow much more than weeds myself."

"I didn't think I could either, but I'm doing OK so far."

Stacey's arrival saved them from an awkward silence. David Smith gestured for the tall Scot to take a seat and poured the tea for both of them. "Look I'm really sorry..." he started. 

But at the same time the other David began to speak "you've been on my mind...", then he stopped, "OK you first."

"I know you have no reason to forgive my actions from before, but I am really sorry for all the trouble I caused," he smiled winningly, "with all the help from The Doctor and from my fiancé, I feel I am finally content. I am happy here, and for once in my life I feel at home. I will not be bothering you again."

He looked at his double, "you deserve to be happy too," he leaned towards the actor, "if being with The Doctor does that then you should continue on with it. In some ways I envy you that, but I'm also thrilled for you. Maybe someday you can tell me more about your adventures..."

Both men again grew silent, each lost in their own thoughts. After a while they came out of their separate fugues and looked at each other.

"I'm glad you're happy now, that's wonderful!," David finished his tea, and stood up, "and congratulations," he smiled warmly, "have a great life." With that he opened the door and stepped back inside almost causing the thin Time Lord to fall over as he had been eavesdropping the entire time, his ear pressed to the wooden door.

"Well?" he asked as soon as the door was closed.

"Well what?" 

"Have you decided?"

The tall Scot smiled softly, "yes."

"And?" 

"Let's go pick up the others and then I'll tell you," he teased, knowing that The Doctor was bursting to find out.

Stacey gave both men a warm hug and told them to come visit again any time and they both made vague promises to do so before heading towards the TARDIS.


	26. Chapter 26

The Master was the first to notice their return. John and Jack were off wandering the grounds but the dark suited Time Lord seemed determined to not be enjoying himself.

"It's about time you returned," he snapped at The Doctor, then seeing David right behind him he snorted, "oh you're back too."

"Always a pleasure to see you as well," David rolled his eyes, "thanks for the warm welcome."

The Doctor bit back a smile at this, then turned to the actor, "before we gather the others I need to know, should I just take you home or are you willing to give me another chance?"

"That is pathetic," The Master grumbled, "you are begging the mongrel to stay with you?"

"I don't think he was talking to you," the tall Scot chided, "now unless you have something nice to say, which I doubt, just be quiet."

The stunned look at this chastising remark made The Doctor laugh but he quickly regained his composure, "what's your answer?" he prompted.

"I would be crazy to pass on all of this," David gestured widely, "but first I think I'd like to spend some time with John and Violet, just the three of us, if that's OK with them. I've been running from not just from you, but from myself. It's time to stand up and face the truth."

The thin Time Lord's smile grew wider, "and after that, any where, any when you want to go!" he laughed clapping his hands together in delight. Then he started to run off, calling over his shoulder, "I'll go get the others and we'll be on our way!" 

The Master watched his fellow Time Lord bound off with a shake of his head. Then he turned to David, "I think you're making a mistake," he offered his voice grave, "you do realise that you are not safe, and you will never be as long as you travel with him."

"Why do you even care?" David shot back.

"I think I'm beginning to get a little fond of you, the more you hang around. You're not as sappy as most of the humans I've known, probably because you aren't all ape, is my guess. You really should go back to your world and get on with your life," The Master continued, "you'd do well to take my advice."

Just as David was going to reply Jack came running over to him, lifting him off the ground in a bear hug, "there you are you naughty boy!" he chortled, "you had us all worried!"

John followed at a more dignified pace, but his relief and joy at seeing the tall Scot was evident as well. He waited until Jack let him go before giving his son a warm smile, "I'm glad you're safe," he patted him affectionately on the shoulder.

Taking a moment to retrieve Jack's Vortex Manipulator and to thank Frendu for his hospitality David was about to head out when he heard a soft whine from behind him, "sorry boy," he addressed the small yellowish green animal, "no pets allowed on board," he scratched the Cheaugha on the head and made his way to the others. 

As the TARDIS doors clicked shut Jack's eyes flitted from one tall thin man to the other and his smile threatened to engulf his whole face. Finally John spoke up, "what?" he demanded.

"Nothing," Jack wisely kept his thoughts to himself. But it was pretty evident what he had in mind. 

"So," John quickly changed the subject, "back home for me, and for him," he jerked a thumb at the still smiling ex-Time Agent, "what about the rest of you?"

The Doctor stepped behind the console, pretending to adjust something on the controls which left John and David alone.

"I'm sorry I made you worry," the actor started.

John waved him off dismissively, "I'm sure you had your reasons," he nodded towards The Master who was not doing a very convincing job of pretending to not be listening in on the conversation.

"It's not that," David shook his head. Then he cleared his throat, "I was hoping to spend some time with you and Violet, in all our encounters I really haven't had much of a chance to get to know you..." he broke off trying to gauge the other man's reaction.

John smiled softly, "what about your world? Your life? Don't you want to go home for a bit?"

"Home..." David sighed, he smiled wistfully, "I think I really need to do this, if it's OK with you. I mean The Doctor can take me back in time so it doesn't even appear I've been gone, but for my own piece of mind I feel this is the best next step."

"Of course it's OK we'd be happy to have you," John reassured the tall Scot, "and hopefully this will just be a nice visit."

"Wouldn't count on it," The Master interjected, laying aside any pretence of not eavesdropping now. 

Both men looked at him with twin frowns, but chose to otherwise ignore him. John recovered first, "home it is then," he smiled, "or as The Doctor is fond of saying 'allon-sy'!"


	27. Chapter 27

Jack left the cosy scene to go to the room he used when traveling with The Doctor to change out of the clothing he had worn on Oskerion. The closed smell he had noticed in the habitat area clung to his shirt making him wonder about his personal hygiene.

As he opened the door he saw a small package on his bed. Not knowing where it had come from he cautiously lifted it up and held it to his ear listening for the mechanised sound of a bomb or other unpleasant devices.

Luckily it was silent.

Turning it over he carefully removed the cellotape from the sides and slowly pulled the contents out. He didn't realise he had been holding his breath until he let it out with a whoosh as the thing slid free.

As it did so a piece of paper also fell out. Jack noted it but was too busy unfolding the black square of material to reveal its identity to take much interest. Once it was completely opened Jack sat down on the edge of the bed, turning it over in his hands. 

It was a blindfold, 'who would give me one of these?' he wondered as he fingered the soft satin-like material. 

Then he remembered the piece of paper. Setting the blindfold down he reached for it. Something was written on the plain white note card, in uniform block letters it read "put this on" and that was it. 

He turned it over to see if there was more on the other side but that was it. Reading the note one more time, hoping to get an idea as to who had written it he ran his fingers over the words trying to get a feel for the author, but he got nothing.

Then he smiled widely, it didn't really matter who sent it, this could be fun! As he slipped the blindfold on and stretched out on his bed to wait, he hoped that his mystery gift giver wasn't The Master.

What seemed like an eternity later he heard the door open and the sound of footsteps as someone approached the bed. Almost immediately he was set upon, his arms were lifted above his head and secured to the frame. He didn't fight the hands, in fact he helped by grabbing the bedposts to make tying him up a bit easier.

The hands holding his wrist felt a bit cool to the touch but he always kept his bedroom cold as in the absence of someone to snuggle with he liked to sleep under many layers of thick blankets. 

He was about to speak when a low voice growled in his ear, "you don't get to talk," at that a ball of material was shoved into his mouth and secured around his jaw with what felt like a neck tie holding the gag in place.

He ran his tongue over the ball in his mouth, trying to get an idea of what it was. It felt like a silk tie, and the other one holding it in place smelt like The Doctor. 

But this wasn't the Time Lord's usual mode of operation. The Doctor never initiated their encounters and rarely took the lead, and as for bondage...Jack hummed around the gag thoughtfully.

"Now," the soft voice continued, "let's continue shall we?" Jack remained still, causing a the other person to laugh, "you can nod your head."

Jack nodded enthusiastically, his excitement rising to almost unbearable levels as he strained to hear anything in the almost hoarse whisper to give him a clue as to the man who had climbed up on the bed, straddling his hips and was slowly removing his shirt.

As the cool air of the room hit his chest and his unseen partner licked a hot line from his cheek, pausing briefly to nibble playfully at the tie tied tightly around his mouth and then continued on Jack tried to arch up to get more contact but was shoved back roughly. Then a hand pressed him down into the mattress holding him still as the teasing touch continued its downward path, stopping just above his waist.

Groaning with frustration as the lips stopped there, his heart and breath quickened to the point of being almost painful Jack quivered in his captor's grip. The not-quite-warm hand shifted to feel his pounding heart before pinching first one, then the other of his nipples almost a bit too hard, causing shock waves of sensation to wash over him.

Moments later he felt the bed shift as the other person got off of it and he wondered if that meant he was going to be left alone. He listened for the sound of the door but instead heard something that sounded like a zip being opened. He hoped this meant that this person was removing his own clothing, but when he was rejoined the whisper of cloth on his exposed skin told him that was not the case.

In a flash his trousers came off and his shirt being fully opened meant that he was now completely exposed while the other man was still, as far as he knew, completely dressed.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a loud crack of leather in the air just above his head. A whip? he tried to shift so the blindfold would move a bit allowing him to see what was going on. But it was no use, he had tied it too securely for the soft material to give an inch.

The whipping sound repeated then he felt the stiff leather strands as they were trailed teasingly across his skin.

When it made contact again, it was not to be brushed lightly, instead he felt the sting of the whip on his sensitised nipples and then a hit on his stomach, and each thigh in return. Each blow was carefully calibrated to cause a delightful mixture of pleasure and pain, not enough to mark him permanently but enough to let him know who was in charge.

Even as he writhed under the other's ministrations Jack tried to figure out who had him pinned to the bed. He could feel the material clad erection pressed into his knees as his captor tossed the whip aside and applied a liquid that stung his skin. 

Then the room went silent again.


	28. Chapter 28

Jack heard the other man's breath coming in shorter bursts and could feel the hot breeze of this on his face. He longed to kiss the lips, to taste him, to figure out who was behind all this but he was held too tightly to do much more than raise his head invitingly.

In a rush the man above him changed positions, taking Jack into his throat in one swallow causing him to bite down on his gag and moan loudly. This, combined with his still raw and stinging skin, made him see stars behind his eyes as the long fingers dug into his thighs and held on tight.

Just when he was on the verge of coming he was let go. The warmth of the welcoming mouth now replaced by the cold of the air around him. Had he the voice to do it he would have protested this sudden shift of temperature.

Before he could recover, he was set upon, two long fingers pushed inside him with no warning and no lubrication. He spread his leg wide hoping to ease the passage but when a third was added, and began to stretch him out he went still, breathing steadily trying to rise above the discomfort and get to the pleasure.

His gag was shoved aside and more fingers invaded his mouth pushing the balled up tie out of the way. Instantly understanding the intent he moistened the cool digits generously with his saliva even as they playfully danced on his tongue.

He tried to take advantage of the gag's removal to tell the other man that he had a tube of lubricant in his bedside table, but before he could speak it was replaced and he lost the opportunity.

The fingers inside him were switched out for the newly wetted ones, they moved in and out slowly while the other hand gripped him and moved in time.

Then the everything went still again. He heard the distinct sound of a zip being lowered and in one swift movement the fingers were removed and replaced by a rock hard cock.

He arched in pleasure/pain as the stiffness buried itself inside him with one hard thrust and was just as swiftly removed. Each reinsertion seemed to hit his throat as he was driven into harder and harder. Every thrust lifted his hips, higher and higher off of the bed almost bending him double. He gasped around the gag trying to catch his breath as the pace was picked up and every nerve caught fire under the onslaught.

Then the man buried deep inside him shuddered and went still, filling him with a warm rush of semen and collapsed on top of him.

When he was finally pulled out of Jack thought that was it, he was not going to be allowed to reach orgasm himself, which was frustrating but not unexpected given the tone of the rest of this encounter.

He was wrong.

Again he was taken into the other's throat while now four fingers pushed inside him. Within minutes he was at his quaking, and screaming climax. His own seed swallowed as it flooded the mouth of the man holding onto him tightly.

Then he was let go. The bounds at his wrist were untied slightly, with the command "count to one hundred before getting loose," whispered almost breathlessly in his ear. Then he heard the door shut.

Once the count had finished he sat up, removing the bonds at his wrists and the blindfold. He fingered the ties with a smile. These were definitely from The Doctor's collection, but he didn't quite believe that the thin Time Lord had been his lover this time out.

David? he wondered. He couldn't picture the tall Scot being that aggressive, that domineering when it came to sexual encounters.

Quickly finishing getting dressed he ran down to the console room. There he saw The Doctor, David and John discussing something that had them all pretty entranced. 

Jack was still a bit out of breath and flushed from his encounter, "I don't know which one of you that was, but that was one of the most intense sexual experiences I've ever had," he panted, "thanks!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," The Doctor replied.

"We've been here since you left us," David offered.

"None of us has moved from this spot," John countered.

"Well don't look at me," The Master snorted as Jack shot a confused look at him.

"It had to be one of you!" Jack protested.

As his eyes flitted from one set of large dark eyes innocently meeting his gaze to another, and then to the highly amused bi-coloured set Jack realised that this was one mystery he may never, ever solve.


End file.
